sell cc
by thanh1010900
Summary: Hi all ! i m seller


Hi all ! i m seller

List cc i have and price:  
- (vis,mas) = 4$ - (amex,discover) = 6$ - (bin) = 10$ - (dob) = 15$ - (fullz) = 40$ === UK..!  
- (vbv) = 14$ PRICE LIST :  
Us ( vis,mas ) = 4$/1cvv === Us..!

- (vbv) = 6$ - (visa,master - (vsa,master) = 8$ - (amex,discover) = 10$ - (bin) = 15$ - (dob) = 25$ - (fullz) = 50$ === CA..!  
- (visa,master) = 12$ - (amex,discover) = 15$ - (bin) = 15$ - (dob) = 20$ - (fullz) = 40$ === AU..!  
- (visa,master) = 10$ - (amex,discover) = 12$ - (bin) = 17$ - (dob) = 20$ - (fullz) = 30$ === Eu..!  
- (visa,master) = 15$ - (amex,discover) = 17$ - (bin) = 25$ - (dob) = 30$ - (fullz) = 40$

======= Cc, Cvv Country..!  
- Au = 15$ - Ca = 15$ - Eu = 20$ - Italy = 20$ - Spain = 20$ - Denmark = 25$ - Sweden = 20$ - France = 18$ - Germany = 18$ - Ireland = 17$ - New zeland = 18$ - Switherland = 18$ - Slovakia = 20$ - Netherlands = 15$ - Mexico=15$ - Middle East = 15$ - Asia = 15$

+ Transfer : US,UK,CA,AU,EU,France,Germany,Italy and very easy to cashout African:  
+ Price :  
- 150$ = 1500$ (MTCN and sender name + country sender)  
- 450$ = 4500$ (MTCN and sender name + country sender)  
- 550$ = 5500$ (MTCN and sender name + country sender)  
- 850$ = 8500$ (MTCN and sender name + country sender)  
- Transfer US,UK,CA,AU,EU,Asia,France,Germany,Italy and very easy to cash out African:

+ Demo US fullz info :

WU Transfer 1500$ = 150$ min !  
WU Transfer 3500$ = 350$ WU Transfer 6000$ = 600$ WU Transfer 8000$ = 800$ Maximum!

b2.s32.d2/2808c...

hacking softwares with new 2013 discount:

+ Westernunion database hacker 2011-500$ + Paypal database hacker-500$ +Liberty exploit 1.9-800$(for hacking liberty reserve)  
+Liberty exploit 1.8-500$(for hacking liberty reserve)  
+western union bug 2009 (updated)-500$ + Facebook hacking 2011-500$ +Yahoo hacking 2011-500$ +Hotmail,gmail hacking 2011-500$ +Seling... smtp , rdp , PHP , CPANEL +Mailer...etc

============ Type WU BUG Software i sell and many ...============ _ WU - BUG 2013 : 1000$ _ WU - BUG (change data location and money use ): 700$ _ WU - BUG V7.1 (NEW) : 700$ _ WU - BUG 7.2 : 500$ _ WU - BUG TRANFER : 500$ _ wu - SOFTWARE WITH BANK LOG IN AND Activation Code : 700$ WESTERN UNION PROOF

============================ ATM SKIMMERS PRICE LIST ATM Skimmer Wincor Nixdorf : $ 3200 ATM Skimmer Wincor : $ 3200 ATM Skimmer Slimm : $ 3200 ATM Skimmer Slim : $ 3200 ATM Skimmer NCR : $ 3200 ATM Skimmer Diebold Opteva : $ 2700 ATM Skimmer Diebold : $ 2200 ATM Skimmer Universal : $ 4200 ATM Skimmer Small : $ 2700

- Dumps / Track 1&2 For Price -  
- Tracks 1&2 US = 85$ for 1 - Tracks 1&2 UK = 100$ for 1 - Tracks 1&2 CA = 110$ for 1 - Tracks 1&2 AU = 110$ for 1 - Tracks 1&2 EU = 120$ for 1 + Will check with hight balance Track1=5232556061018719WYATT/ROBERTSON1007101171410000271 00 0000 Track2=5232556061018719=10071011000042400000 Pin: 5678,5432,5187,5505,and much pin other

- Selling Acc Paypal-  
- Sell Paypal with pass email = 70$/paypal - Sell Paypal don't have pass email =50$/Paypal - Sell Visa Debit US : 120$ - Paypal with balance 1000 = 100$ - Paypal with balance 3000 = 200$ - Paypal with balance 5000 = 350$ - Paypal with balance 7000 = 500$ - Transfer account PAYPAL -  
- You payment 100$ i transfer you 1000$.  
- You payment 200$ i transfer you 2500$.  
- You payment 400$ i transfer you 6000$.  
== quickly and easily==

-MSR PRICE-  
MSR505 / MSR2000 : $ 549 MSR505 / MSR300* : $ 499 MSR505 / TA-48 : $ 639 MSR206 / MSR3000 : $ 729 MSR206 / MSR300 : $ 549 MSR206 + 2x MSR400 : $ 900 MSR206 + 2x MSR500m (Mini123) : $ 875 MSR206 + 2x TA-32 : $ 990 MSR206 + 2x CRM42 : $ 869 MSR206 + 2xCRM41 : $ 929

- My Business RULE -  
Before make business or add my ID let's read carefull my rule because i really hate Spamer,Ripper and Scamer.

1- With me I never give test free or Screenshot . Business with me , first is TRUST me , not trust don't contact. 2- I only accept payment with PERFECT MONEY (PM) and Westernunion (WU).  
3- Payment first...pls read my post... 4- All my Cvv and Stuff are checked before sell , that's sure. 5- I will change (Cvv / Stuff) if not good or dont work. 6- If you buy over 20 stuff, I will discount. 7- Hope you are best customer and we can to work a long time business.

please contact:

ID : Y!M : .vn 


End file.
